fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Travels of a Wild Card
The Travels of a Wild Card (ザへんれきひともあろうにあワイルドカード Za Henreki hitomoarouni a Wairudokaado) is the various tales following the adventures of a Drifter trying his best to see the world and getting involved into battles though he claims to not be a hero. This story is an a attempt to really get into the other countries of Earth Land (or at least this writer's understanding of them) and really show the fun and craziness to make such a journey interesting. Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all property relating to it are not owned by me, they are all owned by Hiro Mashima Synopsis Earth Land, such a vast and wondrous world. Such a great place that one mage refuses to tie himself to any guild and wants to explore every inch of it. Though along the way such a vast place has it own set of problems and try as he might to set aside being the good guy for the sake of exploration he finds himself helping those that deeply need it when the guilds are not enough. Now read the tales that these travels bring and be amazed what happens when a Wild Card Drifter simply wants to see the unknown along with the people that want to tag along. Main Tales * Tale of a Traveling Madman - * Tale of a Rambling Man - * Tale of an Arrogant Showoff - * Tale of a Annoyed Protector - * Tale of an Eccentric Guardian - Side Tales Factions The Court of The Crimson King - A Dark Guild that watches over everything from The Shadows, somehow Jack stumbles on one of their operations and his journey is now plagued with their attempts to stop him from ridding the world of such evil Characters Jack Reynard - Some would call him a Traveler others would call him an idiot. Either way he is our main character being the one that will bring together several people crazy to go with him to really see what kind of wonders are in the world. He wants to meet new people and go to exotic places to really satisfy his wanderlust. Naomi Reynard - Though their family was happy to let Jack see what was out there like any good family they didn't want him to get hurt. Thus Naomi tagged along to make sure he stayed out of trouble or at least that was how it was supposed to go. Now she just makes sure that whatever crazy decision he choses he will live to see where it will take him. Leonhardt Tybalt - One of the decisions that Jack will have to live with for example his debt to a rich family known as the Tybalts. This is where Leon comes in as he is there to make sure that Jack can pay his debts. Leon decided that the best course was to travel with Jack and maybe take a jewel or treasure away to insure that Jack pays up. Rinna Kuzunoha - Along for the ride is Rinna who has chosen to be Leon's bodyguard when he set out so that she could get a taste of the world and see what is in it. Though she takes her job seriously she is also ready to explore alongside Jack so she too can enjoy her own bit of wanderlust. Trivia * This is Dr.Doom23's First story for good or for ill. * There will be small instances of harsh violence and foul language in this storyline just a heads up. * As it stands this is how the writer envisions the lands beyond Fiore, if it is different from Canon please let the author know and also if this clashes with other Fanon then ignore what this writer types about them and substitute your own. Category:Storyline Category:Articles in process Category:Travels of a Wild Card